1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headlight device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a headlight device having a reflector that is supported by an outer housing and can swing back and forth.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-H7-73705 discloses a headlight device having a substantially bowl-shaped reflector for reflecting light irradiated from a lamp bulb forward, a lamp body supporting the reflector so that the reflector can swing back and forth, and a lens mounted to an opening of the lamp body to cover a front side of the reflector.
A headlight device such as that described by JP-A-H7-73705 has a diminished external appearance because light irradiated from the lamp bulb is leaked and spreads outward from an opening edge of the reflector.